Puppy Love: Interlude
by The Old Shame
Summary: The bridge between Puppy Love and its sequel; this is a series of one shots.


Puppy Love: Interlude

Hello all. It's me again. How y'all doing? That's good (at least I think so. I don't know how you really are.) Short sentences rock. They sound choppy. They work, though. Anyway, your master of hyper disaster is back bringing you another installment of the Puppy Love series. This isn't part of the actual trilogy; it's a series of one-shots that connect Puppy Love to its sequel (whatever and whenever the hell that'll be). Anyway, on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rin CRIIIIIIIES, Sesshomaru, or anything else from the Inuyasha series. I do, however, own Rin and Sesshomaru's pups (unless by some weird law they belong to the owner of their parents). I also own the plot. Duh. Okay, the official crap's over.

**WARNING:** If you steal this plot I will castrate you. If you're a girl I'll improvise.

* * *

_Introspect_

Rin sat under the tree, staring between its branches at the cloudless blue sky. A cool breeze blew softly around her, making her hair flutter. Since she had become Sesshomaru's mate, it was rare that she got to have introspective moments like this. She was usually bogged down with paperwork that Sesshomaru-san didn't have time for. It was wonderful to finally have time to sit down and think, especially on a day like this.

And think she did. She thought about many things, but her thoughts kept returning to one topic: Babies. Or pups. She wasn't really sure what hanyou would be. She didn't really care, either. All Rin knew was that she wanted some. From time to time, when she went into villages, she saw women with their children, and they seemed so happy. Rin was already very happy, but she knew that her life wasn't yet complete.

Unfortunately, it wasn't likely that there would be any forthcoming children anytime soon, considering Sesshomaru-kun's attitude toward hanyou. Rin frowned. She would've thought that mating with her would rid him of his anti-human feelings, but it apparently hadn't. He really needed to be spoken to about them, and not just because of Rin's feelings on the matter. Sesshomaru-kun's line would end unless he bred, which made his argument even weaker. Rin was confident that she would win that debate. Satisfied, she let her mind wander to other things.

As usual, her thoughts eventually landed on the group of people who she had slaughtered several weeks earlier, the humans traveling with Sesshomaru-kun's brother, Inuyasha. Rin felt truly remorseful about killing them; they had only been trying to help her. Sure, Sesshomaru-kun had wanted them dead, but that was no reason to kill them in cold blood. As she usually did as this train of thought ended, she began to cry quietly.

Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant, holding her comfortingly with his one arm and letting her cry into his chest. He murmured soothing nothings into Rin's ear and stroked her hair until she finally calmed down. When she was finally quiet, Sesshomaru asked, "What's wrong, Rin-chan?"

Rin hiccupped a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-kun. It's nothing."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Rin, you've said that to me every time I've heard you crying in the past week. What's _really_ wrong?"

Rin finally decided to tell Sesshomaru the truth. "Inuyasha and his company. I've felt so horrible about what I did because they were only trying to help me and I killed them all in cold blood and---"

"Sh, sh," Sesshomaru said, stroking her hair again. "It's all right. There's nothing you can do. One cannot change the past. All one can do is learn to accept it and move on."

Rin looked up at her mate. "Thanks, Sesshomaru-kun," she said, smiling a bit. "Thank you so much. I feel better now." She fidgeted a bit. "And I have a proposal for you." An impish grin spread over her face.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"Hai," Rin replied. She put on her most kawaii "Don't you love me?" look. "I want to have pups."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He never _could_ resist those eyes.

* * *

That's it! Please review! 


End file.
